


Picnics by the Lake

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Fluff, Kept Outtake, Language, M/M, Multi, Other, Picnic, Sweet, no point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Yuri wakes up after his first night at an Omega House. His new pack has decided to go on a picnic just for fun. Fluff. No point, straight fluff. Can be read without reading the fanfiction KEPT but chapter 1 will at least provide context.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after chapter One and before chapter Two of Kept. I suppose it could be read on it's own, but for context you really need at least chapter One. No angst I promise! Just some good old fashioned pointless fluff.

Yuri woke up surrounded by comforting warmth coming from both behind and in front of him. For a moment he was confused as to where he was. The bed was soft under him, much softer than _his_ bed, and his senses were overloaded with a sweet, comforting scent that was both familiar and new at the same time. He nuzzled closer to the scent—coming from the front of him and inhaled deeply, sighing with a little tremble as his body relaxed of its own accord.

His eyes fluttered open as a soft barely there moan came from directly behind him. He felt powerful arms wrap around his middle and pull him back into a solid form. A new scent filled his awareness as the mass behind him snuggled gently into his hair.

Then he remembered. He was at the Omega House in Salsk, and instead of the traditional dorm rooms, he was in the bed of the leading Alpha and his Omega.

Yuri was struck for a moment, unsure of what to do when the comforting scent burst back through his body and he relaxed, purring gently as the Omega directly in front of him lifted his head and smiled sleepily at him.

“Morning.” Yuuri said, sleep still thick in his voice as a yawn tore through him.

Yuri smiled sheepishly at the Omega, but before he could return his greeting he felt Victor squeeze his middle even closer, causing him to hum in pleasure.

Victor pressed a kiss to his head, causing vibrations to flow through him before the Alpha released his hold and moved up to kiss Yuuri over the blonds’ body. Yuri felt himself flush at the tender moment. He would never have thought that watching two other people kiss would have this sort of effect on his body. He wasn’t even fully aware of what the effect was. It was a warm pooling deep in his stomach, butterflies flapping around and causing his heart to race suddenly.

As the two broke apart, Victor’s deep voice croaked out his own salutation and the sound caused another tremor to run up Yuri’s spine.

“Morning.” The Alpha replied, smiling sleepily before petting Yuri’s head and slipping off the bed.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset that the Alpha hadn’t tried to kiss him, but he didn’t have to ponder his feelings too long before Yuuri was pulling him forward and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Yuuri’s lips were warm and soft, and moved slowly on his own inexperienced lips. The butterflies practically exploded in his belly at the move and he found himself opening his lips and accepting a deeper kiss from the older Omega.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that; legs wrapped around each other, bodies squashed together and lips moving languidly as one, but before he knew it, and much too soon for his liking, Yuuri was pulling away and sitting up.

Yuri mimicked the move, causing his body to stretch up and forcing a yawn from his mouth. He rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes and then smiled dumbly at the dark haired man. Yuuri grinned at him and then took his hand, pressing it to his lips gently before crawling out of bed himself and stretching.

“Anything special you want to do today?”

Yuri shrugged, not entirely sure what his options were.

“Anything is fine.” He said a little softer than he’d meant to. He hated the idea that he was so shy and awkward around these two powerful figures.

“Well, why don’t we grab Alpha and have a picnic?”

Yuri glanced out of the large windows; early spring was evident with the newly bloomed flowers, lushes green leaves and grass and the brilliant blue sky. A picnic sounded kind of—picturesque. Did they always do ridiculously romantic things together? Was this the relationship of an Alpha and his Omega?

He didn’t know and he really didn’t care if it was typical or not. This was his life at the moment, and he wanted to enjoy it. The lesson that his family had pounded into him; don’t get comfortable, was quickly slithering its way out of his consciousness. 

“A picnic sounds lovely.” Victor’s voice came from the bathroom, causing him to jump slightly. “We can go to the lake.”

Yuuri grinned at Yuri and then nodded his head in agreement. “The lake sounds perfect! Too cold to swim, but it’ll still be so nice.”

They had a light breakfast of fruit and juice before packing up a quilt, a deck of cards, a kickball and a Frisbee and heading out with the basket of food that Cookie made for their lunch.

The lake wasn’t far, it wasn’t in site of the House, but it was no more than a mile away, hidden by the hills and valleys of the countryside. Victor had wanted to drive, and forgo the annoyance of carrying all of their gear, but Yuuri had whined about house nice it was, and what a great walk it would be.

Yuri ended up settling the debate with his own suggestion.

“Why don’t we ride bikes or something?”

Both men stopped and looked at him, Victor looking at him with surprised pleasure before quickly masking the emotion with one of polite agreement. The change was subtle, and though Yuri noticed it, he paid it no mind. It must have been strange for all of them to learn to deal with the new dynamics of their growing pack.

“That’s a good idea, Yurio.” Victor said with a nod. “I’ll send for three and we’ll be off.”

Yuuri wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist and hugged him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Feeling comfortable with us?” Yuuri asked with a hum.

Yuri shrugged. He guessed he felt comfortable, but they were both being so kind. Why wouldn’t he feel comfortable.

Yuuri grinned and pressed another kiss to his jaw this time, and Yuri practically melted into the touch. If he’d known another Omega’s touch could be so nice he probably wouldn’t have worried about Alpha’s his whole life.

“Speaking up in the middle of an argument can be hard for Omega’s. Especially newly presented ones.” Yuuri supplied helpfully, still pressing mind numbing kisses to his neck.

Yuri shuddered and smiled, taking several breaths to calm himself down before he spoke.

“I guess you guys just make me feel like part of the pack.”

 While they waited, their fingers twisted and tangled around each other’s comfortably and Yuri wasn’t sure if the act was meant to turn him on or not, but damn if it wasn’t.

When the bikes arrived, Victor loaded the basket of food and their basket of activities onto the back of his. It was an old fashioned bike; mint green with the black basket on the back. Yuuri and Yurio’s bikes both were cream colored with brown handles and baskets on the front, setting between the handles.

Yuri was struck by just how perfect the scene was, and he suddenly had the urge to pinch himself to make sure he was actually awake. This didn’t happen. Omegas didn’t just find a pack as soon as they presented; especially a pack with such a wonderful older Omega who smelled like heaven on Earth and an Alpha who could practically impregnate you just by looking at you. And Omegas certainly didn’t just go away for picnics in the country with those two perfect people on a sunny day in March just because—it was all too perfect.

The bikes rode smoothly down the drive and even when the path turned less smooth and noticeably more bumpy, they were able to manage easily. The flowers were all in bloom and once again Yuri was struck by just how fucking lucky he was.

Yuuri had been right about the niceness of the weather, it was perfectly warm out, with a light cool breeze that blew Yuri’s hair back and forth around his eyes. The smell of honeysuckle and roses hit his nose and he reveled in the niceness of it all as they made their way to the lake.

Yuuri had forced them to stop several times along the way, complaining that the seat hurt his ass.

“Again, Yuuri?” Victor called out with a shake of his head as he put the break on to stop his bike. He and Yuri had been in somewhat of a friendly competition when the sound of Yuuri’s cries rang out and the older Omega had suddenly stopped.

“Hey, you try riding a bike after a Heat with a large Alpha knot shoved up your ass for a week straight and then we can talk.” He said irritably as Victor and Yuri rode back to rest with him. Yuri blushed at the comment and couldn’t help but glance to Victor as the Alpha grinned appreciatively.

Even with the frequent stops they still made it in pretty good time, and once they had set up the quilt and weighed it down with the basket of food, Yuri sat down to take in the full beauty of the lake.

It was bristling with life as birds swooped over head, the occasional plop as something splashed into the water, the wind blowing ripples along the surface effortlessly.

Yuuri sat down behind him, wincing with a soft hiss as his sore bum hit the ground. He scooted closer and pulled Yuri right in between his legs and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. Yuri smiled and leaned back into Yuuri’s chest, humming happily.

Victor sat beside them and smiled. “Don’t get too comfortable, I don’t want to beat away every Alpha in Salsk.” He teased gently.

They sat for a long while, just enjoying the scenery before Victor hopped up and grabbed the Frisbee they had brought and smiled down at the two. The Alpha held his hand out and Yuri, stared for a second before taking a breath and then grasping the long pale fingers in his own. Victor hoisted him up off the blanket and then wiggled the Frisbee in his free hand.

“Fancy a game?” The Alpha said with a mischievous grin.

After the initial learning of how to throw the Frisbee and catch it, Yuri and Victor threw themselves into a simple game of catch. The two were both very competitive and after a long while of cat and mouse, Yuuri jumped up to try and help Yuri defeat Victor.

The two Omegas spread out at the wild throws Victor was fond of, and whichever of them caught it, would throw it back almost immediately, leaving no recovery time for the Alpha before he had to run and catch. Even so, Victor seemed to play with ease, and Yuri was suddenly aware of just how athletic the man was.

Lean muscles, but powerful and endurance of someone who worked out at least a little bit. He was flexible and agile and he was an absolute pleasure to watch.

It was the most fun Yuri thought he’d ever had, and as they settled back on the blanket, sweaty and panting from the exercise he fixed himself back into Yuuri’s chest, sighing contentedly.

Victor broke into the basket, taking a sandwich and shoving it into his mouth before filling up a plate and setting it down in front of them to help themselves.

“How romantic.” Yuuri said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, “serve yourself and then the Omega’s, chivalry really _isn’t_ dead.”

Victor moved to shrug, and the motion made his sandwich fall to the ground and tumble away onto the dirt. The Alpha pouted and looked sadly at the two Omegas. Yuri grinned as Yuuri’s laugh rocked him softly, and he felt his eyes droop heavily as the sun beat down on his skin comfortably.

He made a small effort to wake himself up, but overall the feel of the sun, the comfort of having Victor and Yuuri there, and the sounds of the lake were too much. He felt Yuuri press a soft kiss to his cheek just before he let sleep take him.  


End file.
